


Ménage à trois

by MarinaKaFai



Category: Riviera (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Femslash February 2021, Multi, Polyamory, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29741769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarinaKaFai/pseuds/MarinaKaFai
Summary: Sophie déteste l'idée de partager Adriana avec qui que ce soit. Mais elle ne veut pas forcer Adriana à choisir entre deux personnes qu'elle aime de tout son cœur. [Riviera] [Femslash February]
Relationships: Adriana Clios/Sophie Lombardi, Nico Eltham/Adriana Clios
Kudos: 1





	Ménage à trois

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Riviera est l'oeuvre de Neil Jordan.
> 
> Note de l'auteur : Cet OS fait partie du défi Femslash February 2021 où on écrit, tous les jours du mois de février, sur un thème donné avec un couple lesbien. Ce challenge me sort de ma zone de confort alors je ne serai peut-être pas toujours au top mais au moins, j'essaye de m'amuser et de changer de registre.
> 
> Thème du 27 février : Polyamorous

**Ménage à trois**

Sophie déteste l'idée de partager Adriana avec qui que ce soit. D'un point de vue romantique, cela s'entend. Elle qui est fille unique, elle admire les liens profonds et sincères qui unissent sa petite-amie à ses deux frères aînés. Mais le lien qui unit Adriana à Nico Eltham, Sophie le déteste. La jalousie la ronge, elle la sent fragiliser la base de son être et réveiller en elle des défauts qu'elle ne croyait pas avoir. Nico est vieux, bien plus vieux qu'elle, il a plus de trente ans, Ada vient d'en avoir dix-huit ! Et pourtant, elle le voit bien : malgré le fait que sa rouquine l'aime, qu'elle n'en doute pas, elle voit dans ses yeux de feu cette alchimie, cette passion sous-jacente, comme un coup de foudre silencieux. Et le gars est bizarre. Malsain même. Sophie croit Christos quand il prétend que l'homme a mis de la drogue dans son verre pour se venger de lui : ça ne lui avait pas plu que le grand frère inquiet lui demande d'être un peu moins pressant autour de sa petite sœur qui allait fêter sa majorité dans quelques heures. Mais s'il y a une chose qu'elle ne retirera jamais au trentenaire, c'est qu'il aime vraiment Adriana. Il l'adore. Il la vénère. Il la regarde comme elle la regarde :

Comme une déesse.

Alors oui, elle déteste l'idée de partager Adriana.

Mais elle ne peut ni la laisser partir ni la forcer à choisir.

Alors elle essaye de se sentir à l'aise dans un ménage à trois qui s'annonce à peu près correct : lui comme elle ont Ada en commun.

Ada et leur envie viscérale de la rendre heureuse/

**FIN**


End file.
